Facebook for Demigods
by Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen
Summary: What happens when you add Facebook and Demigods... together? Drama, unexpected love, and gut-wrenching humour... okay,I may have exaggerated, but it will be funny. NOTE: No flames. Leo is immune to those. Constructive criticism welcomed. OCs in here, but if any are Mary Sue's, tell me in a review. Read long and Prosper xD
1. Chapter 1

**Jason Grace **Is going to MURDER **Leo Valdez**

**Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, Piper McLean, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, and 50 others like this**

**Leo Valdez **I feel so loved (Yeah, that SOO wasn't sarcastic ¬.¬)

**Annabeth Chase** What actually happened?

**Jason Grace** Flame Boy here… STOLE MY LATTE!

**Leo Valdez **Dude, I told you, it was MY latte! You took it out of my hands! It even said 'LEO VALDEZ'S LATTE' on the side!

**Jason Grace **Lalalala, I can't hear you! Too busy sipping the latte I just stole from you.

**Connor Stoll **High-five! * Virtual high-five to **Jason Grace ***

**Travis Stoll **They grow up so fast!

**Percy Jackson **OMGYFSBNIALOTFWABAAGCWWTHOOM P

**Nico di Angelo **And that means…?

**Percy Jackson **OMG, Nico! You don't know what OMGYFSBNIALOTFWABAAGCWWTHOOM P means?

**Nico di Angelo** Um… no.

**Percy Jackson **You are SOO behind! Anyway, it means Oh My Gods You Failed So Bad Now I Am Laughing On The Floor With A Burrito And A Golf Club While Whacking The Hell Out Of My Pillow

**Piper McLean** Anyone else read that while imaging Percy with an annoying girly voice, like from Aphrodite's cabin?

**Drew Tanaka **How dare you?

**Piper McLean **Oh, I dare!

**Thalia Grace **To just, y'know, stop the fight, I totally read it with Percy having a voice like that Lexi chick from that show, A.N.T Farm.

**Jason Grace **Thals, you WATCH that? I couldn't make it past the first episode!

**Leo Valdez **I couldn't make it past the first SECOND! And Jason, have the latte. I GOT MY OWN!

**Travis Stoll **You guys FAIIL. Connor2 and me didn't even WATCH it xD

**Annabeth Chase **First, Connor and _I, _and secondly, you two were too busy making out with your girlfriends

**Percy Jackson **My girlfriend is purely awesome

**Persephone Jackson **For once, I agree with Perce.

**Nico di Angelo **Percy… you and Annie got something you need to share? * Wink-Wink *

**Annabeth Chase **I know you are joking…? Anyway, Persephone is Percy's TWIN SISTER. You know, that hoodie kid that always CREAMS the Stoll's in Capture The Flag and Archery? Yep, that's Persephone.

**Travis Stoll **Ol' Hoodie? Wait, if she is a kid of Poseidon, then shouldn't she, like, SUCK at Archery.

**Persephone Jackson **Gee, thanks a lot ¬.¬

**Connor Stoll **Why would you thank Travis on… oooohhhh. Sarcasm.

**Leo Valdez **Is back!

**Jason Grace **Where in the name of Jupiter, were you?

**Leo Valdez **If I told you, then I'd have to kill you ^_^

**Jason Grace **O_O My best friend, other than Piper McLean, is a mass murderer.

**Leo Valdez **When did I say _mass _murderer? xD

**Reyna Praetor **Hello, Greeks and Roman…? Unless Hazel and Frank get on, it is just **Jason Grace **and I who are Roman

**Percy Jackson **When did Hazel and Frank get Facebook?

**Reyna Praetor **Since about, ooh, 5 seconds ago.

**Hazel Levesque **So, how does this Book of the Face work?

**Frank Zhang **Hazel, it's _Facebook,_ not Book of the Face

**Piper McLean **Good luck, buddy.

**Hazel Levesque **And what is THAT supposed to mean?

**Piper McLean **Uhhhh... gotta go, I need to… help Chiron… brush his tail! Bye!

**Piper McLean has logged off**

**Connor Stoll **She needs lying lessons. When is our next free time slot, oh brother of mine?

**Travis Stoll **Uh, next week, Tuesday, 4:00pm.

**Connor Stoll **Well, put down **Piper McLean**.

**Leo Valdez **You actually have lying lessons?

**Annabeth Chase **You know, you should always have lying as ability when you are on an important mission. Put down **Percy Jackson **and **Jason Grace. **Also, jot down **Nico di Angelo **while you're at it.

**Nico di Angelo **Hey! I have good lying skills!

**Frank Zhang **No, you don't. You can never lie your way out of trouble, like last time!

**Percy Jackson **And what was last time?

**Reyna Praetor **Oh great Bellona, if you are talking about what happened between Octavian and Nico, that was so funny, yet horrific ^_^

**Jason Grace **AH! THE WORLD HAS ENDED! REYNA IS ACTUALLY USING A SMILEY FACE AND SHE FOUND SOMETHING _FUNNY! _

**Reyna Praetor **Shut up, Grace.

**Frank Zhang Reyna Praetor **I got it on video xD

**Reyna Praetor **Please upload it!  
**Nico di Angelo **Oh Hades no ¬.¬

**Frank Zhang uploaded a video**

**100 others like this**

**Jason Grace **Oh Gods, Nico! You… stole his stuffed teddy bear, and made out with it to annoy Octavian!

**Nico di Angelo **He stole my plush Medusa.

**Percy Jackson **You have a plush Medusa?

**Nico di Angelo **Yep. Closest to the real thing.

**Grover Underwood **We actually had the head xD

**Nico di Angelo **And why didn't you tell me?

**Percy Jackson **I left it with my mom, and she got rid of it.

**Nico di Angelo** Hades!

**Hades **I would love it if I stopped being slang!

**Hazel Levesque **Hi, Daddy.

**Nico di Angelo **Hey, Dad.

**Hades **Whatever. And stop using my name in SLANG!

**Persephone **Dear, please calm down. You just incinerated half of your skeleton guards.

**Hades **Oh. Just, don't use my name in slang!

**Nico di Angelo **Yeah, don't use Daddy's name in slang!

**Hades **NICO! You use it more than anyone!

**Hazel Levesque** He does, actually

**Nico di Angelo **HAZEL!

**Percy Jackson **Whoa, dude. Nico's next to me, Nico, Annabeth and I are all in the Hades cabin, and he is turning red like a tomato!

**Katie Gardner **Tomatoes are yummy

**Persephone Jackson **Yeah, they are.

**Persephone **WHO IS THIS IMPOSTER!

**Persephone Jackson **Milady, I am not an imposter. My name really is Persephone Jackson.

**Hades **Oh great. Poseidon was busy.

**Poseidon **I was only with Sally TWO times! Persephone is Percy's twin!

**Zeus **YOU HAVE 3 KIDS WITH SALLY JACKSON!

**Sally Jackson **Yeah. The other girl, her name is Maelys. We sent her to France, to live with a foster lady, Marys de Fontaine. Don't hurt her, Zeus.

**Zeus** YOU FOOLISH MORTAL!

**Hera **Zeusie, just because you use all caps, doesn't mean they are scared.

**Leo Valdez **Hehe, _Zeusie _

**Annabeth Chase **Shut up, Repair Boy.

**Leo Valdez **HEY!

**Zeus **SEE! LEO DOES IT TOO!

**Percy Jackson **Am I the only one who read that with a whiny voice?

**Poseidon **I'm pretty sure EVERYONE read that with a whiney voice, Son.

**Zeus **I hate you all.

**Leo Valdez **We love you too.

**Zeus **GRRR

**Zeus has logged off**

**Piper McLean, Jason Grace, Poseidon, Hera, Leo Valdez, Annabeth Chase, Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Sally Jackson, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Reyna Praetor and 500,000,000 others liked this**

**~~~~PERCY JACKSON!~~~~**

**Me: Okay, the was pretty good, xD I think I have a good idea for the next chapter xD Anyway, review or I'll send Cerberus after you xD No, seriously. I have Hades on Speed Dial.**

**Hades: You rang?**

**Me: Go back to your depressing corner.**

**Hades: You mock me. * Goes back to the Underworld ***

**Me: AND STAY THERE!  
Zeus: SEE! HERMOSA DOES IT TOO!**

**Leo: You just called Reina, not Reyna Praetor, beautiful.**

**Zeus and Me: EWWWWWW!**

**Me: Hera, you can HAVE him!**

**Hera: ZEUSIE!**

**Zeus: Meep. Hide me.**

**Me: You're on your own, mate. * Evil laugh * Anyway, review!**


	2. Chapter Dos

**Me: Okay. Just a note: All the Facebook thinks in here are from when I look at my parent's, or I read other Facebook stories. I don't actually have a Facebook account xD**

**~~~~PERCY JACKSON!~~~~**

**Percy Jackson updated his status:**

I like trains! I like trains! Oh-oh-oh-oh!

**Comments:**

**Leo Valdez **Hey, have you heard of the I Like Trains kid?

**Jason Grace **He's pretty cool, but there might be something wrong with him

**Travis Stoll **I dunno if he's crazy (**A/N: I have no idea what it says, and the internet is currently screwing me over, so I am just guessing the lyrics) **

**Connor Stoll **Or if there's something when his brains

**Percy Jackson **But the only thing he ever says is I Like Trains!

**Jason Grace **I like trains!

**Leo Valdez **I like trains! Oh-oh-oh-oh

**Frank Zhang **From birth, the I Like Trains kid never spoke a word

**Nico di Angelo **Not even to his parents, not a single word was heard

**Leo Valdez** Then, on the first day of school, the teacher asked his name

**Connor Stoll **All he did was smile as he said

**Percy Jackson **I like trains! I like trains!

**Jason Grace **Oh-oh-oh-oh! They put him on some riddle (**A/N: Again, same thing) **to see if that would help

**Leo Valdez **The doctor found the perfect dose and asked him how he felt

**Grover Underwood **He stared at the doctor with a little creepy smile

**Frank Zhang **And the I Like Trains kid said

**Travis Stoll **I feel great!

**Percy Jackson **He got a fancy job and he straightened out his life

**Nico di Angelo **He met a nice girl who he asked to be his wife

**Jason Grace **As he stood on the altar and prepared to say the vows

**Connor Stoll **He put a ring on her finger and he sa-aid…

**Leo Valdez **I LIKE TRAINS! I like trains! Oh-oh-oh-oh!

**Percy Jackson **Got bad grades?

**Leo Valdez **I like trains!

**Grover Underwood **Awkward date?

**Leo Valdez **I like trains!

**Frank Zhang **Don't like trains? ….

**Leo Valdez **I like trains!

**Hope Daniels **I like trains! Oh-oh-oh-oh! I like trains!

**Annabeth Chase** And the purpose of that was…?

**Percy Jackson **Uh, duh!

**Reyna Praetor **Uh, I need to see **Leo Valdez, **pronto, in Private Messaging. NOW

**Leo Valdez **Uh, Rey? It's _type. _XD

**Reyna Praetor **I've told you time and time again, it's _Reyna! _

**PRIVATE MESSAGING BETWEEN LEO VALDEZ AND REYNA PRAETOR**

**Leo Valdez**

So, why'd you wanna see me, Queenie?

**Reyna Praetor**

I have no idea what to do about our relationship. I do want people to know, but Octavian, even though I am Praetor, he'll have my head on a spit if I'm not careful. And it doesn't help when you be that charming, funny person, reciting lyrics to ASDF!

**Leo Valdez**

Ah-ha! I KNEW you had seen that movie! Anyway, _mi reina_, it's all right. I'll smuggle you over to Half-Blood to keep you safe from the teddy bear serial killer, if I have to.

**Reyna Praetor**

I love you so much, y'know? I mean, the war has finished, but Romans and Greeks still have a while to go until they are friends. Anyway, remember. We hate each other with a burning passion.

**Leo Valdez**

You know, I wonder what Camp Jupiter is like with snow. Do you have little fires in fireplaces?

**Reyna Praetor**

Yes. I'm going to finish the private message. On again, at 5:00pm tomorrow? Or whenever we get on at the same time?

**Leo Valdez**

_Si. Adios, mi reina_

**Reyna Praetor**

I love it when you speak Spanish

**PRIVATE MESSAGING OVER**

**Jason Grace **Leo, what'd you do to her this time?

**Leo Valdez **Well, apparently, I am a 'disgrace to the world of Demi-Gods', so I think it went pretty well xD

**Piper McLean **Seriously? You think THAT went well?

**Leo Valdez **Um, yeah!

**Percy Jackson **Uh, has anyone seen Persephone J? I can't find her anywhere.

**Annabeth Chase **Um, I think she's trying to contact Endless

**Endless Sima **Someone called?

**Leo Valdez **Um… why does your name mean 'Endless Abyss'?

**Endless Sima **Uh, long story, resulting in me being your, um, grandmother or something?

**Leo Valdez **Who's your Godly parent?

**Endless Sima **Tartarus.

**Jason Grace **Ha-ha, very funny. No, seriously.

**Endless Sima **It is Tartarus. Ask anyone at Camp who is older than 14. They would've most likely seen my claiming.

**Connor Stoll **Uh, hey Endless.

**Endless Sima** I'm kinda in the boat that Nico was in, except this time, I'm daughter of a Titan...? I think Dad's a Titan.

**Nico di Angelo **Yeah. She always stays in the Hades cabin. Endless, when you sleep, black shadows play with your hair, you know. I only know this because I was polishing my Stygian Sword, and I just happened to notice Endless.

**Endless Sima **Uh, dude? That's kinda creepy xD

**Nico di Angelo **You know I'm a kid of Hades, right?

**Endless Sima **I'm a daughter of TARTARUS.

**Travis Stoll **You just got OWNED!

**Hazel Levesque **I agree, Travis.

**Nico di Angelo **I disown you, Hazel

**Endless Sima **Harsh xD

**Hazel Levesque **Yeah!

**Nico di Angelo **No- PERCY, LET ME GOOOO!

**Percy Jackson **Dude, I'm nowhere NEAR you!

**Endless Sima **Uh… Nico's asleep. I think he is sleep-Facebooking. No, I am not spying on him. I just happened to be in the Hades cabin, trying to steal Nico's _Plague _book… uh… THIS NEVER HAPPENED

**Annabeth Chase** That is, like, exactly what happened in Nico's position

**Endless Sima **Hey, Annabeth?

**Annabeth Chase **Yeah, Endless?

**Endless Sima **Shut up.

**Annabeth Chase **Okay.

**~~~~PERCY JACKSON!~~~~**

**Nico di Angelo posted on Leo Valdez's wall:**

Dude, you keep on disappearing! Where are you going?

**Comments:**

**Jason Grace **Yeah, dude. We were going to hang out today, but you just disappeared.

**Travis Stoll **Yeah, and we were going to prank Katie today!

**Katie Gardner **TRAVIS!

**Connor Stoll **You ruined it, man!

**Leo Valdez **I was, uh, busy.

**Dakota **While we're at it, I noticed that Reyna hasn't been in Camp Jupiter all day, either. Hmmmm…

**Jason Grace **DUDE! Did you manage to snag Reyna?

**Leo Valdez **No! No, no, no, no, no!

**Reyna Praetor **Yeah! I don't like Leo at all! He's, uh, stupid and, urm, can't… stay clean?

**Jason Grace **Reyna, you are bad at lying, even on Facebook.

**Leo Valdez **Just let it go, Jason.

**Jason Grace **But

**Leo Valdez **SHUT UP, MAN!

**Reyna Praetor liked this**

**Leo Valdez has logged off**

**Reyna Praetor has logged off**

**Nyssa **Dude, you should leave Leo alone. He's literally smoking, while burning up the hammer in his hand. LEO, STOP MELTING MY HAMMER!

**Frank Zhang **Well, I guess we hit a nerve when we mention Reyna.

**Jason Grace **I know he told me to shut up, but now my curiosity has peaked. Curiosity didn't kill the cat, Stupidity did and Curiosity was framed. I just need to stay smart about this, and I won't get, uh, killed

**Piper McLean **Okay, so we won't get Percy, Jason, Nico or Grover to interrogate Leo xD

**Jason Grace **Hey!

**Percy Jackson **HARSH!

**Nico di Angelo **You're mean T.T

**Grover Underwood **I'VE GOTTEN BETTER AT LYING!

**Annabeth Chase **Yeah, you have ¬.¬ (No, there's absolutely _no _sarcasm)

**Travis Stoll **Don't use sarcasm on Connor, he never really gets it.

**Connor Stoll **Shut up, man!

**400 others like this **

**~~~~PERCY JACKSON!~~~~**

**Leo Valdez posted on Nico di Angelo's wall:**

I hate you; you hate me, let's get together and kill Barney! With a one shot, two shot, three shot, four! No more purple dinosaur!

**Comments:**

**Nico di Angelo **Dude, I think **Percy Jackson **and **Grover Underwood **already got around to it.

**Percy Jackson **Hades, we did!

**Hades **NO SLANG!

**Percy Jackson **Sorry, Hades.

**Hades **SLAAAAAANG!

**Percy Jackson **Uh… that wasn't slang.

**Hades **Oh.

**Hades has logged off**

**Grover Underwood **Maybe we can all get together and go and terrorise JB! (**A/N: Sorry for any Beliebers, or maybe Directioners, but this fic will most likely bash JB and 1D at some point, so don't take a torch to my house, please xD Oh wait, you don't know where I live. So… don't take a torch to my story, please xD) **

**Nico di Angelo **Yeah, I'm up for some JB bashing xD Where's the foam pitchfork that looks terrifyingly realistic?

**Leo Valdez **The Stoll's took it. I'm currently on my way to Bunker Nine. Saw about 40kg of foam in there, and paint. I hope our craft doesn't stop for foam and painting xD

**Percy Jackson Leo Valdez,** SLOW DOWN! You just knocked Annabeth and I over!

**Annabeth Chase **Hey, are you guys going to terrorise JB? Can I help?

**Percy Jackson **Uh, sure.

**Hazel Levesque **Who is this JB?

**Frank Zhang **Oh Gods, Haze. You are LUCKY you don't know who he is. JB is Justin Bieber.

**Hazel Levesque **Him? Oh Gods, Dakota showed me a video of him. I WISH I DIDN'T SEE HIM.

**Frank Zhang **DAKOTA, GET HERE NOW!

**Dakota **Jah?

**Frank Zhang **Drop the bloody German (**A/N: I mean no offence to German people. Frank means drop the language) **and tell me WHY you decided to show my girlfriend the terror that is named to be Justin Bieber.

**Dakota **I was bored.

**Hazel Levesque **You're dead to me,** Dakota **

**Dakota **I just _live _for that ¬.¬

**Frank Zhang **Snarky little…

**Leo Valdez **I'm sure you had him shaking in his boots, Fai XD

**Frank Zhang **I WILL MURDER YOU, VALDEZ!

**Nico di Angelo **Do NOT make me start singing a song that may or may not imply that you are going insane. DO NOT MAKE ME.

**Leo Valdez **…Dude?

**Nico di Angelo **DO NOT TEST ME

**Leo Valdez **Um lay off the Red Vines, Ghost King

**Percy Jackson **I remember that! We were in the Labyrinth and asjfhghskfg no fbibvutbutrbgibtrubf anna jbtrubgirtbugb5e beth! Yeah, I took Percy's phone. (Annabeth)

**Annabeth Chase **Yeah, well I stole YOURS! (Percy)

**Leo Valdez **Calm down, lovebirds.

**Annabeth Chase **I WILL END YOU, LEONARDO MARIO VALDEZ! (Percy)

**Piper McLean **LOL, Leo's middle name is _Mario?_

**Leo Valdez **My dad wanted it!

**Jason Grace **Sure, _Mario_ XD

**Leo Valdez **I WILL SHOOT YOU MERCILESSLY WITH A BB GUN, PERSEUS NEMO JACKSON!

**Dakota **O_O Percy's middle name is _Nemo?_

**Percy Jackson **Dad had a sick sense of humour ¬.¬ (Annabeth gave me back my phone, so I gave hers back)

**Poseidon **I know it's AWESOME!

**Gwendolyn **Uh, sure…?

**Percy Jackson **I hate you, **Leo Valdez**

**Jason Grace **And what great comeback will **Leo Valdez **come up with?

**Leo Valdez **Ditto.

**Jason Grace **O_e

**Connor and Travis Stoll **PAY UP, PIKACHU!

**Jason Grace **Don't call me that! And you made a joint account?

**Connor and Travis Stoll **Damn straight we did, Sparky! Now, pay up the 10 drachmas!

**Jason Grace **You know how I, like, am from the Roman camp? Yeah, we pay in, um, denarii.

**Connor and Travis Stoll **Well bring 'em here, and we'll get Mr D to exchange 'em into drachma.

**Dionysus **Not happening, boys.

**Connor Stoll **Please, Mr D!  
**Travis Stoll **Yeah, Mr D!

**Annabeth Chase **He's, like, not gonna budge.

**Leo Valdez **Guys, I just noticed. We went from talking about killing Barney and terrorising JB, to begging Mr D to exchange bet money O_O

**30 others like this**

**Travis and Connor Stoll **do not like this ¬.¬

**Leo Valdez **doesn't care :P

**Connor and Travis Stoll **will end **Leo Valdez**

**Leo Valdez **already has **Frank Zhang **and **Percy Jackson **after him. The Supreme Commander of the Argo II does not need two crazed kleptomaniac young adults after him.

**Connor and Travis Stoll **are NOT CRAZED KLEPTOMANIACS! They are, however, handsome young adults xD

**Annabeth Chase **SHUT UP IN THIRD PERSON! It makes Annabeth mad!

**Piper McLean **Uh, Annabeth? You're talking in third person.

**Annabeth Chase **NOOOOO!

**Leo Valdez **Yes! Good one, Stoll's! Our plan worked!

**Connor and Travis Stoll **YEAH! * Virtual high-five to **Leo Valdez ***

**Annabeth Chase **¬.¬

**The Whole of Camp Half-Blood (Yeah, we have an account!) liked this**

**Leo Valdez **O_O

**~~~~PERCY JACKSON!~~~~**

**Okay, how was that? Hehe, anyway, I want at least 5 reviews before I write the next chapter, okay? You can, like, suggest stuff and yeah, but at least 5 reviews. And, constructive criticism is like warm hot chocolate on a freezing night… meaning I like constructive criticism. Flames, however, are like being pushed off the Argo II at All-Time High by your crush… meaning I hate flames with a burning (xD That happened by accident) passion.**


	3. Chapter San

***Not-so-subtly sneaks in* Don't shoot me! I just… abandoned this story, sorry! But, it should regain some glory as I try to revive it once again xD NOTE: I now have a Fiction account, Staas Galia. Might want to check it out xD It's the one with the Phoenix (?) eye. Again, Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen don't own Percy Jackson or Facebook.**

**~~~~PERCY JACKSON!~~~~**

**Nico di Angelo uploaded an album: **_Is there something you need to tell us, Reyna and Leo?_

**COMMENTS:**

**Jason Grace **…

**Piper McLean **…

**Percy Jackson **…

**Annabeth Chase **…

**Travis Stoll **…

**Connor Stoll **…

**Persephone Jackson **…

**Endless Sima **…

**Octavian **WHAT TREACHERY IS THIS?

**Reyna Praetor **I will murder you slowly and torturedly in your sleep, Son of Pluto/Hades

**Nyssa **Nico, Nico, Nico. Bad move, dude. Leo just locked himself inside the Bunker, muttering something about 'murdering the skinny little Death on legs' and 'world domination' and 'should've been more careful'. I have a feeling he has a big array of weapons on hand, Nico. You might want to run.

**Percy Jackson **The little dog, Leo. Why's his hand in your hair… which is, surprisingly, not in a braid?

**Reyna Praetor **He, uh, lost something? And I don't always have a braid!

**Dakota **You, my dear Praetor, are TERRIBLE at lying.

**Reyna Praetor **I know, I know.

**Leo Valdez **Nico! I know you're hiding somewhere! You can run, but you can't hide!

**Nico di Angelo **Technically, I can. I can shadow travel to places, and you would have no idea where I went.

**Hades **Actually, son, I suspended your ability to shadow travel, just for, like, a week or two. Kind of like a grounding. You need to pay the price for those hilarious photos.

**Leo Valdez **Hades!

**Reyna Praetor **Lord Hades/Pluto!

**Annabeth Chase **Um, Reyna, why is Leo trying to braid your hair?

**Reyna Praetor **He undid it and insisted that he do it up 'better'. Note, never let **Leo Valdez **do your hair.

**Nico di Angelo **AHHH! LEO'S FOUND ME!

**Leo Valdez **By this time tomorrow, your physical body is going to be 6 feet under, and your spirit will be even further than that.

**Jason Grace **Uh, dude, do you think you're going a bit far?

**Leo Valdez **Look. At. The. Pictures, and then ask me that again.

**Piper McLean **I have to agree with Leo.

**Jason Grace **Uh, yeah. Go nuts, Leo.

**Nico di Angelo **GRACE! I WILL HUNT YOU DOWN AND TORTURE YOU!

**Leo Valdez **If you're alive. *Insert creepy face and maniacal laughing*

**Nico di Angelo **Gulp!

**~~~~WHAT WILL LEO'S REVENGE BE?~~~~**

**Endless Sima updated her status:**

O_e. I get back from visiting my dad (Yes, I do, on a fairly regular basis, go down to Tartarus. Yes, I do see the horrifying monsters. Yes, I do actually see my father. He's actually… civil to me), only to hear that **Leo Valdez **is trying to kill **Nico di Angelo**, for posting compromising but funny as Hades pictures of **Leo Valdez **and **Reyna Praetor**. It's official. Demigods are crazy. Doesn't extend to me, as I am technically a demiprimeval or some Hades like that.

**Comments:**

**Percy Jackson **DOES NO ONE LEARN?

**Hades **Uh… slang?

**Percy Jackson **What the Hades?

**Hades **SLAAAAAAAAANG!

**Endless Sima **Percy, Hades probably doesn't get that mad at me because… well, would you, considering my parentage?

**Percy Jackson **Uh… I understand. Sorry Lord Hades.

**Hades **Meh.

**Hades has logged off**

**Persephone Jackson **Isn't it weird that all the Goddesses are sane, whereas the Gods are… not?

**Artemis **Girl power, that's what it is

**Poseidon **Hey!

**Zeus **I am the king of Gods!

**Aphrodite **You're so sweet!

**Hera **I agree, even though you are twins with that insufferable **Percy Jackson**

**Percy Jackson **I resent that!

**Persephone Jackson **Oh, look, Percy said a smart word.

**Percy Jackson **Leo! Do you have any dangerous weapons left?

**Leo Valdez **You know I do!

**Percy Jackson **Good. I don't think Riptide is good enough in this case.

**Persephone Jackson **Ooh, I'm SOO scared.

**Nico di Angelo **You should be. Percy is TERRIFYING when he is mad.

**Leo Valdez **That reminds me. DI ANGELO, WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUU?

**Nico di Angelo **Meep!

**Nico di Angelo has logged off**

**Endless Sima **Wimp.

**Tartarus **Daughter! You do not call other people wimps! … Even if they are.

**Endless Sima **Sorry, Daddy.

**Tartarus likes this**

**Tartarus has logged off**

**Percy Jackson ** …. Daddy?

**Endless Sima **Not. One. Word. Jackson.

**Percy Jackson **Okay then.

**Endless Sima **. You don't listen, do you?

**Percy Jackson **Never ^_^

**~~~~PERCYJACKSON~~~~**

**Probably a bad ending, but do you want this chapter? xD Anyway, here you go! One… mediocre chapter. Oh, man, gotta stop selling myself short. Anyway, any little ideas I can incorporate into the next chapter? I had originally written the next chapter for this chapter, but I'm just gonna re-do it all. (Re-do the next chapter, anyway)**

**Anyway, have fun and toodle-oo!**

**-HRBQ (anyone tell me what that stands for?) **


	4. Chapter Fyra

**Hello, guys! **

**Hermosa Reina Beautiful Queen doesn't own Percy Jackson, unfortunately, Hunger Games (The FUN song) or the 'Nico the Unicorn' movie (never seen it, though) Or the Addams Family (if anyone can get the reference in there xD)**

**Nico di Angelo updated his status:**

F is for friends who kill together

**COMMENTS:**

**Annabeth Chase **What the?

**Leo Valdez **U is for U are dead!

**Piper McLean **Wow, I was correct. Leo finally crossed to the Dark Side.

**Percy Jackson **N is for no-one is getting out alive!

**Hazel Levesque **Wait a minute, I know what they are talking about!

**Jason Grace **Out here in the Hunger Games!

**Leo Valdez, Nico di Angelo and Percy Jackson like this**

**Annabeth Chase **Ohhhh…. I get it now. Maybe. Not really. I'm stumped. What is this?

**Hazel Levesque **The Hunger Games version of Spongebob's 'FUN' song.

**Frank Zhang **Uh, that's my girlfriend. So proud of you, Haze.

**Piper McLean **How do you know this, Hazel?

**Hazel Levesque **Jason, Leo, Percy and Frank.

**Annabeth Chase **Ohhhh, that explains it.

**Piper McLean **Yep.

**Leo Valdez **Pi-ipes!

**Piper McLean **What do you want, Commander Firefox?

**Leo Valdez** Ooh, I like that one. But you think I crossed to the Dark Side? * sniffles and pouty eyes *

**Jason Grace **Piper! Now look what you did!

**Piper McLean **Leo, stop it. You're not fooling anyone.

**Leo Valdez **Fine, then, meanie-moo cow.

**Piper McLean **What did you call me?

**Leo Valdez **N-nothing, your Piper-ness. I'm sorry, your Piper-ness.

**Piper McLean **That's better.

**Annabeth Chase likes this**

**Annabeth Chase **Girl power!

**Artemis **You called?

**Annabeth Chase **Uh… no.

**Artemis **Fine then.

**Artemis has logged off**

**Percy Jackson **The life of a demigod is weird.

**Leo Valdez **You got that right.

**~~~~PERCY JACKSON~~~~**

**Reyna Praetor posted a photo album: **_Revenge is Sweet, di Angelo_

**COMMENTS:**

**Jason Grace **Duude! You sleep with a stuffed bear?

**Nico di Angelo **It has a zombie head! That makes it cool!

**Leo Valdez **No, it doesn't, Morticia.

**Piper McLean **Lol, Leo.

**Nico di Angelo **W-Where did you get these pictures anyway?

**Leo Valdez **I have my ways. Hey, dude, did you know that there is a movie named 'Nico the Unicorn'? (**A/N: There is! I saw it in the shops. Lol xD)**

**Nico di Angelo **W-What?

**Hazel Levesque **Ha-ha, Nico is a unicorn :D

**Percy Jackson **Dude, I didn't know you were into unicorns?

**Annabeth Chase **It's a good movie. I've seen it. You'd like it, Nico, if you were into, you know, unicorns. And life.

**Nico di Angelo **I am into life! I am life!

**Endless Sima **coughcough undead life coughcough

**Nico di Angelo **Like you're any better, Endless. You're daughter of Tartarus!

**Connor Stoll **Ooh, low-blow.

**Endless Sima **I will have my revenge.

**Endless Sima has logged off**

**Nico di Angelo **Uh, methinks that was not a good idea.

**Tarquin Ballantine **You should not use methinks, you should use 'I think', because it is the proper grammar. And… expand comment

**Percy Jackson **Whoa. She's like the new Annabeth.

**Annabeth Chase **And what is that supposed to mean?

**Tarquin Ballantine **Yeah!

**Leo Valdez **I'm guessing you're a daughter of Athena?

**Tarquin Ballantine **Best Goddess out there, besides Artemis, Hestia, Persephone and Demeter.

**Piper McLean **You left out Aphrodite!

**Tarquin Ballantine **Because I don't like Aphrodite.

**Drew Tanaka **Oh, some Hades is gonna go down!

**Percy Jackson **In 5… 4… 3… 2… 1

**Hades **SLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!

**Percy Jackson **Boom.

**Drew Tanaka **Sorry, Lord Hades.

**Hades **Last. Chance. Demigods.

**Hades has logged off**

**Hazel Levesque **This is getting annoying.

**Percy Jackson **We need to get a council meeting up and running. Discuss new curse words that won't get the Lord of the Dead's spirit-y boxers in a twist.

**Leo Valdez **Eh, whatever.

**Tarquin Ballantine **I'm up for some social conversing with fellow acquaintances.

**Percy Jackson **I stand corrected; she's WORSE than Annabeth.

**Annabeth Chase **Crossin' the line, Jackson. Crossin' the line.

**Percy Jackson **Sorry.

**~~~~PERCY JACKSON~~~~**

**Sorry for the long wait. I found out, yesterday (or two days ago, depending on upload time), that [Read on to the next bold if you don't wanna read this part] **Cory Monteith, from Glee, has died! NOO! He was a great Finn! That's so sad, and apparently, Lea Michele was going to get married to him. I dunno about that, I'm not that informed of celebrity gossip. Review with what you think about this. **[BOLD IS BACK] Anyway, I dunno if someone had reported this story for Script mode yet, but it hasn't been taken down yet, and who cares. I mean, my Glee and Facebook hasn't been taken down yet (I hardly do upload it, though), and it's been, what, 5 months? I dunno, don't look at me. So, review what you thought of this chapter, and if any of you guys read my 'Family Moments' story, don't fret! I am, trying, to write a new chapter. I just needed a break. I think you might like this one. **

**HINT: It's written in Adam's POV, not in Third Person.**

**Ta-ta for now!**

**-HRBQ **


End file.
